Breaking down the doors
by simplynessiecullen
Summary: SQUEAL 2 FINALLY COMING HOME! Bella and Kelli are moving on with their lives and moved in with Edward. What happens when Tanya and Luke find out? Lots More Drama. In the end will B and E b able to over come what T and L have planned 4 them. OOC AU AH R
1. First night at the Cullen's

** Hey everyone welcome to the squeal to Finally coming home. I had so much fun writing it. But I think I am going to have a lot more fun writing this next part. Bella has moved in with Edward and they could not happier. So what are Tanya and Luke going to do. Well you will just have to keep reading and see. I hope this next part will be just as successful as the last. So here is the very first chapter to Home is where the heart is. **

** Ps. The picture of Kelli's new room is going to be on my profile.**

**BPOV**

They say home is where the heart is. Whoever came up with that was defiantly right.

Kelli and I are moving in into the Cullen's house today. I must say my dad is ok with it. he says I must stop over everyday with Kelli. Emmett was crying.

"Who is going to play with me?"

"Emmett you practically live at the Cullen's anyway. So you are still going to have someone to play with." He and Kelli would always play video and even dress up together. So I can see why he is a little sad. But like I said it is like he lives there anyway. So he is going to see Kelli everyday.

"This is very true."

"Emmett can you please let go of my daughter. It is time for us to leave. You are going to see her tomorrow for her birthday party. Ok"

"Fine." I am sorry but it is funny to see a big guy like Emmett crying. He is one of a kind.

"Kelli baby come on say goodbye to grandpa."

"Bye grandpa I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie see you tomorrow."

I picked Kelli up and walked out to the car. Edward already came over and got most of our stuff. He wanted to get back and help get Kelli's room ready.

As soon as Alice and Esmee found out that Kelli and I were moving in she went right out and made one of the guest rooms in to Kelli's room. She wanted it done fast so she got it done in almost 32 hours. I have yet to see what the room looks like. Kelli has know idea that she is going to have a room makeover. She thought she would be put in one of the guest rooms. Edward also told me he made some changes to his room to make it ours.

I am so happy that Kelli and I are moving in with Edward. I can now have him with me every night. I always felt lonely when I was going to bed.

"Kelli are you happy to be moving in with Daddy, Grandpa, Grandma and Auntie Alice?"

"Yea now Daddy can read to me every night. Grandma and Auntie Alice can pick out my cloths everyday. I can play games with Grandpa. It is going to be so much fun."

Kelli kept talking about what she and Edward were going to do like he is going to teacher her how to read and write music. How to play the piano. She has always wanted to learn that.

`I really just wanted to get to the house and see her room and unpack.

We were going up the driveway everyone was outside with a welcome home sign.

"Oh My God! You guys did not have to do all of this." Along with the welcome home sign there where balloons everywhere.

"Yes we know but you try reining Alice in."

"That is very true." One thing I loved about Alice is she loved to do things very over the top. So I am really cant wait to see what she has planned for Kelli birthday party tomorrow.

"So Bella do you like it?"

"Yes Alice this is so sweet. Thank you very much."

"I know. It really was nothing though."

"Ok now please I want to see Kelli's room."

"What do you mean?" asked Kelli.

"Well Grandma and I redid one of the guest rooms for you. I think you are going to like it."

"Ok."

Alice and Esme led everyone up stairs to the third floor. Thank God mine and Edwards's bedroom was on the same floor.

"Ok Kelli are you ready?"

"Yes."

Alice opens the door and Kelli starts to scream. I stepped in and the first think I thought was that I was under the sea. The floor and ceiling looked like water. The wall looked like rock with fish and crabs everywhere. There was what looked like a fish tank built into the wall. Also there was Ariel hanging from the ceiling along with fish. The bed was a big girl bed with a shell like head bored. This room looks amazing.

"Thank you guys so much." Kelli screamed.

"Oh it was nothing."

"Esme Alice you really out did yourselves."

"I knew you would love it."

"Yes well we need to start unpacking. And thanks again for everything."

"Bella you both are family. So don't worry."

"Love why don't we leave Kelli here and we go unpack." I shook my head in agreement.

Edward and I walked down the hall to our room. I will never get tired of that. he opened the door and picks me up and carries me into the room.

"Edward what was that for?"

"I am practicing for the wedding night."

"Well why don't we practice other things."

"Later love later. My mom is making a big dinner for you too."

"One thing I am not going to miss is cooking all of the time. Don't get me wrong I love to cook but I need a break."

"Well love you are not going to be cooking for a long while. I am not letting you into the kitchen while you are pregnant." This made me laugh.

We started to unpack and we were joking around. After about two hours of unpacking we were called down to dinner.

I heard Kelli running down the stairs yelling dinner. It was so funny.

"Come on lets get down stairs I am so hungry."

"Alright love lets go"

We get to the dinning room and I swear there is enough food that even Emmett would be full.

"Esme everything looks so good."

"Thank you. I didn't know what you wanted so I made all of your favorites."

Dinner was filled with light conversation.

After dinner Kelli wanted to play dress up with Alice. That left me and Edward to do our own thing.

Lets just say up until it was time to put Kelli to bed we were practicing for the wedding night.

After we got Kelli to bed we went back to our room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day Kelli is turning 3.

** Ok everyone so there is the first chapter lets me know what you think. I am so excited for what is to come with this story. **

**Review = Update!**


	2. Kelli's Birhtday

** Hey everyone thank you so much for the response I got on the first chapter. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up. I had kind of a hard time writing it. But it is done so here you go. **

**BPOV**

_Dream _

_I woke up to a throbbing pain in my stomach. That is when I realized that the bed was wet. Oh no I am in labor. _

_ "Mom! I think that it is time!" _

_ "Ok I will get the bag. You get out to the car." _

_ "What about Luke. Go wake him up." Luke has been staying with us in the last few weeks of the pregnancy. _

_ "OK just get out to the car." _

_ I walk out to the car while everyone else is going frantic. I mean really people I am the one having a baby. _

_ "Bella are you ok? How bad does it hurt?" _

_ "Of course I am not ok. I am going to push a baby out of my vag. I have a great idea why don't we trade place and you deliver this baby. It is your fault. I hate you."_

_ Wow this really hurts. I swear once this is over I am going to kick his ass for doing this to me. _

_ "Can we please just get to the hospital." _

_ "Yes." My mom said. _

_ We get to the hospital and i got put into a room. The doctor came in and said that it was time to push. _

_ "What do you mean it is time to push. How long have I been in labor?" _

_ "Well it seems that you have been in labor for about 10 hours. It is not _uncommon_ for some mother to not even know that they are in labor." _

_ "Fine lets do this." _

_ They got the nurses in the room. They told me that on 3 I had to push. _

_ "Ok Bella and 3 push. 1…2…3 push." I screamed out in pain. Holding on to Luke's hand for deal life. If I had to suffer through all this pain then hell he can have a little himself. _

_ Again with the 1 2 3 push. I have Luke in my ear telling me that I am doing great. He is no help at all. _

_ "Luke shut up. You did this to me. I hate you." _

_ This went on for 2 hours. Then finally I hear a screaming baby. _

_ "Congratulations Bella Luke you have a beautiful baby girl."_

_End of dream_

__I was woken up by Kellie jumping on my bed singing its my birthday.

"Well happy birthday to you miss jumpy."

"Morning mommy daddy!"

"Good morning birthday girl." Edward said still half a sleep.

"Thank you. Grandma made chocolate chip pancakes. She told me to tell you if you want some to get down there before Uncle Emmy gets here."

"She is very right. I swear Emmett can smell food from a mile away." This made everyone laugh.

We made our way down to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes hits your nose right a way.

"Esme it smells so good."

"Well thank you Bella. I asked Kelli what she wanted and this is what she wanted. This was Edward's favorite breakfast growing up."

"Yes just one of the many things they have in common."

Just then the door bell rang.

"That must be Charlie and Emmett."

"See I told you Emmett can smell food a mile away."

Esme goes and opens the door. You can hear a booming Emmett.

"Ok so where is the food. I am hungry."

"So is that why you came here for the food? It is my birthday. So no food for you."

"Oh Kelli of course I came to see the birthday girl. Plus I brought you a gift."

"Ok you may have some food. But I get to have my food first."

"What no that is not fair."

"Yes it is. I am the birthday girl."

"She is right Emmett. She is the birthday girl. It is her day. So she gets to have her food first."

"Yes she is the birthday queen."

Finally after Emmett got done whining about who gets their food first. Of course Kelli won.

After breakfast Rose and Jasper came over.

All of the boys went to go playing video games. Rose and Alice took Kelli to get ready her ready for the party. That left me nothing to do. I figure I need to call Luke. I talk out my phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke its Bella."

"Oh hi. What's up."

"I was just calling to tell to be at the Cullen's house by two. That is when the party starts. So let your mom know. I know Kelli would want to see her."

"Yes ok thank you."

"Yes no problem." I gave him the directions. Then I hung up I decided to go up to my room.

I lay back on my bed and look back on the last three years. I am a 19 year old mom. Some may say that have ruined my life. I have always said they are wrong. My life os now complete. Having Kelli has made my life that just better.

I must have lost track of time because I never heard Edward come into the room.

"Love is everything ok?"

"Yes I am perfect. We are perfect. I was just thinking how everyone thought I was making a mistake by having Kelli. They were wrong. I was also thinking how lucky I am. To have you and to have this little baby inside me. I was also thinking about Claire. It has been forever since we talked. She is Kelli's godmother."

"Well I know that I am lucky to have both of you in my life. I am so happy about the baby. And as for Claire you should call her. But later because Alice told me to come and get you. People are starting to get here they want to present Kelli."

"Ok. Lets go."

It is Alice that wanted to have this huge party for Kelli. But hey I am not complaining.

We got down stairs and all of Kelli's friends were all here. Plus Luke and his mom.

"Bella it is so good you. How have you been? Thank you for inviting me."

"I have been really good. You have never missed Kelli's birthday. You are her grandma. You are family."

"Yes well still. Who is this nice looking man?"

"Oh I am sorry. This is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is Luke's mother Lilly."

"It is very nice to meet you Edward. I trust you are taking good care of Bella and my granddaughter."

"it is very nice to meet you too. Yes I love Bella very much Kelli is like my own."

"Good. Bella he is a keeper."

"Thanks I think I will keep him around."

Just then the blonde bimbo came in.

"Luke may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yes."

I take Luke to the back yard.

"What is she doing here?"

"She is my girlfriend. She wants to get closer to Kelli."

"If she does anything to mess up Kelli's day I will blame you. Lets go Kelli is coming down soon." I turned around and walked back to the house.

How dare he bring her here. I will think about that later.

"Everything ok love?"

"Luke brought Tanya. But this is Kelli's day."

"Ok well I have a present for both you and Kelli. That will make everything better I hope." I just give Edward this look that says what are you up too.

Alice comes to the top of the steps and announces Kelli. She looks so cute. She is wearing a dark purple dress with a lighter purple in the middle. Black shoes and a matching ribbon in her hair.

Kelli comes over to us and say "Do you like my dress?"

"Yes baby you look very cute."

"Daddy do you like it?"

"No I love it. You look like a 4 year old." This made her laugh.

"Grandma Lilly!" Kelli shouts. She goes over and jumps into her arms. I know that she has missed her.

Lilly sided with me in not moving in with Luke.

"Well looks like Kelli is at least happy to see my mom." Luke said coming out of no where. Tanya by his side.

"Well yes she has missed her. She loves your mom."

"But why is she not happy to see me?"

"Because she hates your girlfriend."

"Well I want her to get to know me. So she can see that I am really not as bad as you say I am."

"Yea not going to happen. If either of you ruin this day for Kelli. I will ruin you. That is a promise." They did not get to say a word because Kelli came over to us.

"Mommy Daddy! Grandma Lilly got me the two other little mermaid movies. Can we watch them tonight?"

"Yes of course we can." Edward said.

"Happy birthday Kelli." Luke and Tanya said.

"Thank you Dad. Why are you here?" I had to hold back a laugh.

"Kelli I came to wish you a happy birthday."

"You did now don't let the door hit you on your way out."

Luke was about to say something but I cut him off. "Kelli why don't you go play on the moon bounce with your friends."

"Ok mommy. Come on Daddy it is going to be so much fun."

"Its ok go I will be there soon." Edward gave me a nod.

"What is with Kelli. Why is she so mean to me?" cried Tanya.

"Because you treat me like crap. But you cheated on Edward. Now leave. Luke you may stay."

Tanya left without another word.

I walked out to the back yard and see Emmett and Edward on the moon bounce.

"Emmett get off of there. You are too big."

"You are not my mom."

"Right but I am a mom and a mom I am telling you to get off."

"Well it seems like you have two kids instead of one."

"Tell me about it." I turn to see who I am talking to and I my mouth hits the floor. " Oh My God Claire! How did you get here?"

"Some guy named Edward called me and told me to get my but down here. So here I am."

"So that is what he was up to."

"So where is my god daughter? "

"Aunt Claire!" Kelli screams. "Oh my God I have missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"Well as I told your mom that a guy named Edward called me and told me to get down here."

"Daddy did this. Thank you Daddy thank you thank you." Claire gives me a look and I tell her that I will tell her later.

"Claire this is Edward."

"Well it is finally nice to meet you."

"You to I have heard good things."

"All good I hope."

"Yes all good."

Edward and Kelli went back on the moon bounce. About 2 seconds later Emmett gets back on.

"Emmett I told you to get off of there so now you asked for it. Everyone get the boys."

Alice, Rose, Kelli Esme Claire and I made snowballs and started to trough then at the boys. Kelli's friends were in on it.

This broke out into an all out war. The boys started to run for cover. It was so fuuny. Wait. They are using garbage can lids as shilds. Oh it is on now.

"Save the birthday girl."

Everyone was screaming but all to soon it ended. The boys gave up.

Everyone got themselves cleaned up soon after it was time for cake. We all sang happy birthday.

"Come on Kelli blow out the candles and make a wish."

Kelli made her wish I cut the cake. Then it was time for gifts. We talked and Claire got to know everyone. It was fun.

It was getting late and everyone had to leave. We go downstairs to watch the little mermaid `1 2 3 and we all fell asleep in the game room that night.

**Well I hope this was worth the wait. Pictures are on my profile like always. This is the longest chapter I have written so I am happy about that. let me know what you think. **

**Review = update. **


	3. Catching up with Claire

** Hey everyone so here is the next chapter. There are new pictures on my profile. So I am going to keep this short. Here is the next chapter. But one more thing how many of you have seen the new twilight movie. **

**BPOV**

"Bells it is time to get up." Claire said shacking me awake.

"No go away. Let me sleep."

"Same old Bella."

"Same old Claire. The annoying alarm clock. Ok I am up." Claire gave me this look that said that's right don't mess with me.

"Great now it is time to eat. Esme and Alice made breakfast."

I got up to look and see if Kelli was down here but I saw it was Edward, Emmett Rose and I. Alice must have forced Jasper up. Poor guy.

After I get everyone up we all go upstairs. There is Alice sitting in her chair shacking.

"Claire I think you and the pixie will get along great."

"Really?"

"Yes you both have to much energy." It was the truth. Claire and Alice will get along very well.

"Finally someone that can keep up with me." This made all of us laugh.

Shortly after we were all called to eat. Esme made enough food to feed an army. Emmett and I ate the most. After breakfast both Claire and I tried to help but as always she told us to leave.

"Ok now Miss Bella time to show me around this town. Show me what your life is like."

"Ok. Let me just get dressed and see if Esme will watch Kelli."

"Ok."

I leave and go up to my room and change while she goes to the guest room.

I walked into my closet that Alice has stocked with clothes since I a not really showing I pulled out a shirt that looks like a laced tank top with black detailing. Medium wash skinny jeans. My light pink ballet flats. Pair that with my pink leather rosette large tote bag. Very cute if I do say so myself. My hair was done in a waves and I had natural makeup done.

After getting dressed I went downstairs. Claire was right behind me.

Claire always had her own style and she does not care what anyone thinks. She was wearing a black corset with boy slider boyfriend jeans pair that with studded peep toe ankle boots. Very cute. But her favorite was bags and jewelry. So she has a heart pendent necklace with her studded rose hand bag. Really she is the only one that can pull it off. Her blonde hair was also in waves. Her make up was a purple smoky eye.

"Very nice Claire. You are going to need a jacket."

"Yes sweetie I know. So lets go." With that I said goodbye to Edward and Kelli then got into my car. We pulled out of the driveway and I was taking her to meet Charlie.

It took us about 10 minutes to get there.

"So this is where you live now?"

"Well not anymore. I live with the Cullen's. but I thought that you would love to meet my dad."

"Yes I do. But why are you living with the Cullen's?"

"I will tell you later. Come on there is a lot of stuff we need to do today."

We get out of the car and up to the front door but before I could knock on the door was open.

"Bells. I am sorry but I was called into work."

"Oh ok well we just stopped over to say hi. This is Claire she flew in as a surprise for Kelli's birthday I wanted her to meet you. We can come back another time."

"I am sorry, why don't you stop by tomorrow."

"That would be great. See you tomorrow." I turned to Claire and said. "Ok off to the mall."

"Yea lets go." We got back into my car and drove the half hour to Port Angles.

We pull into malls parking lot.

"Come on Bella. We have some shopping to do." Yep one more thing she and Alice have in common.

We spent an hour in one store Claire come out with 5 bags me none.

"So Claire tell me how is everything at home? How is everyone?"

"Everything is ok. I guess it is not the same without you. Everyone is fine. But I want to know about Edward. Kelli is calling him daddy. Luke must not be happy."

"Luke had not because he was mad at me. Kelli and Edward got really close. He took on the role of a father for her. But you are right Luke is not happy. I really don't care. He is now dating Edward's ex-girlfriend."

"Wait what?"

"Oh yea he moved to forks with his mom."

"Nice."

"Tell me about it. but it does not matter because Edward and I are getting married."

"Are you kidding me? When were you planning on telling me?"

"Well I was going to call you. But there is more."

"What kind of more?"

"I am going to have another baby."

"What! Oh my God. That is great news. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you. How long are you staying?"

"Just for a few days. I have to be back before Christmas. You know how my parents are."

"Yes I remember. Come on lets hit some more stores."

"Now you are speaking my language."

Three hours later we went to the food court. I really didn't know how much I missed Claire.

As we were going to our seat I felt like I was going to be sick. So I had to bolt to the restroom.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yea I am going to be fine." As I was walking out of the stall Tanya, Jessica and Lauren walked in.

"See a girl that's what happens when people don't treat us with some respect. Oh Bella what are you doing in here? You look horrible. I told you she was making herself sick." Tanya said.

"Who the hell do you think you are. You don't know the first thing about her." Claire said.

"Tanya just leave us alone."

"Bells you know her."

"Yea this is Luke's new girlfriend."

"Wow his taste has certainly gone down after you. Since when does he date Malibu Barbie. Not even a pretty one at that."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Last time I checked my name was Claire. Not a very smart Barbie."

"I know you are but what are we."Jessica said.

"My point. Bells lets go." They just stood there looking really dumbfounded.

We walked out of the rest room laughing our heads off.

We spent about 4 more hours at the mall before we headed home.

As we walked through the door Alice and Kelli take Claire to play with them.

"So love how was your day?"

"So much fun. Thank you for calling her. I really have missed her."

Once again we found ourselves watching movies all night long.

**ok everyone I hope that you really enjoyed please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Review = update. **


	4. Christmas party gone wrong!

Hey everyone I just want to say that I am so sorry that I have not been on here. But like I said that I had summer school and all that stuff but I have finally finished this chapter. There are pictures on my profile so please check them out. So I am going to stop talking and let you get right into the chapter.

BPOV

These past few days have been so much fun. But all to soon Claire had to leave. Christmas is 3 days away.

To say Kelli was happy was an understatement. She was at Alice level. That has to tell you something.

With Christmas so close it is time for the Cullen Christmas party. Carlisle and Esme took Kelli out to Seattle to go see the Nutcracker and to do some last minute shopping leaving us to set up for the party.

We spent 2 hours setting up but when it was time to get ready.

Alice bought us the same dress but in different colors. She really has out done herself this time.

"Come on Bella it is time to get you ready so sit." I did as told.

Rose got started on my hair while Alice did my makeup. It took them an hour and half to finish. It was such a beautiful dress.

I went over to the mirror to look at myself. They both did an amazing job. My hair was done in a half up do and was curled. The makeup was very natural which I was very happy about. The dress was strapless with a black bow. Pair that with diamond earrings with a blue jewel in the middle. Jimmy Choo jewel leather heels. I looked very good.

I turned away from the mirror and see that Rose and Alice are already ready.

Rose had on the same dress in green. Her hair was up is in an up do. Her makeup is a green smoky eye. Pair that with alchemy gothic green earrings and black snakeskin platform heels. Nobody is going to be able to out shine her.

Then there is Alice her dress is pink. Her hair was as it always is spiked out everyway. Her makeup is a pink smoky eye. Pair that with pink Betsey Johnson bow drop earrings and strappy black heels. She looks as good as always.

"You guys look so good. Alice I love these dresses."

"I knew you would. I cant have people looking better than us at our party." Alice said.

"Plus the only people who try is Tanya, Lauran, and Jessica." Added Rose.

We made our way down the stairs and the guys were dresses in there suites.

"Love you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. You clean up very nice yourself." That earned me a crooked grin.

Not long after we heard the doorbell ring.

"YAY! People are here." Says a bouncing Alice.

I walked over to the door and let the people in.

Soon the party was in full swing. The people I did not see here was Luke and Tanya, Lauran and Jessica. I spoke to soon they all walked in. Tanya was with Luke. Lauran was with Tyler. Jessica was with Mike.

"Alice Rose look who finally showed up."

"Ew what are they wearing." Alice said.

"Those dresses don't even fit them" added rose.

"Yes Luke's taste has gone down I never use to dress so slutty."

Ok so Jessica is wearing a pleat front piped dress. I swear she got the idea off spider man. Plus it was way to small on her. She also has on red plastic hoop earrings to match a leather bracelet and way to dark res shoes. Ya can you say tramp.

Moving on to Lauran. She is wearing a rise black corset dress; it did absolutely nothing for her. Her makeup was caked on. Her jewelry looks so cheap. She has a black arrowhead ring, bead earrings and a chain cuff. She's wearing platform what looks like a knock off of Louboutins. You can say whore.

Then we reach Tanya. Her dress is a baby pink with black crisscross corset dress. She was falling out of. A rose pink necklace a poppy stone disk ring. Fabric covered bangles. Pink crocodile bow shoes. SLUT!

"Love come on lets go dance."

Edward led me out to the dance floor and a hip hop song started to play. I shut my eyes and let the music flow through me. I turned around and started to move my hip against Edward's groin. That I was turning him on.

"Love I had know idea that you could dance like this." He whispered in my ear.

"I can wait to learn them."

We stayed quite and just danced after that.

**TPOV( YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT)**

So I walked into the Cullen house with Luke on my arm. I spot Alice, Rosalie and Bella they were wearing the same dress. I mean really.

"Guys do you see what they are wearing." Jess said.

"Right I mean why wear the same dress." Lauran added.

"Don't worry they may have thrown the party but we shall show them what is really the life of the party."

Just then I see Bella take my Edward out on to the dance floor. Oh hell no.

"Luke come on lets dance." Before he can say anything I pull him to the dance floor.

We started dancing and everyone is looking at me and Luke. That is right eat your hearts out.

"Luke Edward keeps looking at me in a mean way. Bella is glaring at me. Why did you ever go out with her? I have been nothing but nice to her." I said laying on the tears.

"Don't worry I am going to take care of this right now."

**BPOV**

I was in the middle of dancing with my Edward until someone pulled him away from me.

"What the hell man." Edward said.

"Why where you staring at my girlfriend? Huh you think you are so cool because you have Bella ok so what. So yea you have my sloppy seconds. But you can not put my girlfriend and my daughter through this shit."

"Bella is no ones sloppy seconds."

Edward throws a punch at Luke. "Stay the hell away from my Bella and our daughter. You are the one with the lying cheating bitch!"

There was some more hitting punching and kicking. Finally Jasper and Emmett got into the middle of it.

Just then Jessica comes over and pushes me.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You are a stupid bitch."

Tanya comes out of no where and punches me in the stomach. Thank god Rose saw and came over.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked.

"How is the baby?" Rose asked.

"She is pregnant!" Tanya yells

**So once again I want to say thank you for waiting for this chapter and I want to say sorry for the wait but I am going have more chapters up soon. **

**Review = Update. **


	5. Secrets Out

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I have not update in a while I was having some writers block. But that is not over. I just wanted to put up this update to let all of you know that I am not dead, that I have not stopped this story, I have intention on finishing it. There will be a chapter up later tonight I promise. I am going to start updating at least once to twice a week. I also have other projects in the works. So that is very exciting. **

**TPOV **

How the hell can she be pregnant? That is supposed to be my baby. That is supposed to be my family.

**LPOV **

Pregnant? She is pregnant. My Bella. I am going to kill him. First he takes Bella from me. Then Kelli now he gets her pregnant.

**JESSPOV**

THAT SLUT!

**LAURANPOV**

Whore! Edward is Tanya's. we are going to have to do something about this.

**BPOV'**

"Yes me and the baby are fine."

"Love we need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out." Edward said. There was no fighting with him.

Edward drove me to the hospital. He called ahead to Carlisle and told him what was going on. He said that he was going to be here in about 20 minutes. He had to drop Esme and Kelli off at the hotel.

To say I am not worried would be a lie. I am scared shitless. If I lose my baby she will pay.

We arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes do to Edwards crazy driving.

Carlisle was waiting for us by the main door. He took us to a nearby room.

"OK Bella can you please lay down for me?" I did as I was told. "Ok the gel is going to be a bit cold."

He started to probe my stomach. It felt like forever until we finally heard the heartbeat. It sounded kind of weird.

"Well this is interesting." Carlisle said.

"What! What is wrong with my baby?"

"Well the good news is they are fine."

"YAY! They are fine. Wait them?"

'Yes Bella you are having twins."

I was in shock I looked over at Edward and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Twins. Love we are having twins."

"Yes I heard."

"I am so happy. We are going to be a very happy family. I promise love. The 5 of us."

I started to cry right then and there. He words made me the happiest person alive.

"Love what is wrong."

"Nothing I am just very happy. That you Edward."

"For what."

"Everything."

**Ok everyone here is your chapter love , like ,hate please let me know by reviewing. **

**I need help with the twins what do you want them to be girls boys or boy and girl. I am going to have a poll up on my page so please go vote. It will be open for a few days. Then I am going to put it is my next chapter. And I need help with names. **

**Review = Update. **


	6. Telling everyone and Alice is speechless

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to update this story. But I hope that this will get you by until my next update I know it is a little short but please bare with me. **

**BPOV**

The doctor gave me the ok to leave. The say that I should come back tomorrow as a percossion.

We got back to the house and everyone was waiting outside for us.

Well is everything ok? Are you ok? How about the baby? I swear Tanya did anything I will rip her a new one."

"Alice please calm down. I am fine and so are the twins." I finished.

"See everyone I told you that the twins would be…" Alice stopped mid sentence.

"Wow Alice stopped talking weird. That has never happened before."

Alice just sat there looking like a pixie on crack. Literally vibrating.

"OMG you are having twins. There is so much to do. I have to plan a baby shower well in this case babies shower. Damn to bad we don't know what they are going to be. Bella you have to find out when you go back tomorrow. Then we need baby clothes, shoes, coats. Also we need to make a room for them. Should it be two rooms or one Toys we need toys lots of toys. Kelli is going to be very happy not only one baby but two. OMG Jasper how cute is that. I can't wait to have kids. Can you jazzy?"

"No darling I can't. But they are for later in life. Ok we are not going to get you pregnant any time soon."

They went on like that for a good hour.

"Well I am going to bed."

**TPOV **

Luke and I were sitting in my bedroom making out and all I could think about was how that slut was pregnant with what is suppose to be my baby.

"Luke I love you." he stopped kissing me and just looked at me.

But after a few seconds he says "I love you two."

He went back to kissing me.

"Show me. Make love to me." ok so probably not the best idea. But when Edward thinks I really am unavailable. Then he will realize I am the love of his life. He just has to.

So Luke did as I asked but I thought of only Edward.

Ok now all I have to do is shock everyone but the question is how?

**BPOV**

I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Twins.

I looked down at my stomach. I really am having twins. My dream is coming true.

"What dream love?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

**ok so I hope that you all enjoyed and please leave me a review they make me happy. Plus I think it makes me write a little better. Next chapter out soon. **


	7. the plan and kidnapping

**Hey everyone so I was sleeping last night and i woke up and could not go back to sleep. And that is when this idea hit me and know I know where I am going with this story at least for now and thank you to the people who understood that I was going to take sometime and figure out where I want to go with this story. **

BPOV

"Yes you did. Now what was the dream are you talking about?"

"Well I had this dream that it was you me and Kelli sitting in a nursery. She came up to me asking when her new brother and sister were going to be here. It was so real. But I guess it is real."

"Well love I think that is the best dream anyone could ever told me about."

"Well that makes me very happy."

"Now I think that it is time for you to get some sleep." I just nodded my head. I was half way between sleep and being awake when my phone went off.

The caller ID said Luke.

"What do you what Luke?"

"I want to see Kelli. My mom wants to see Kelli. So I am coming over to get. I am her father…"

"Luke will you stop talking and please and just listen to me I think that it is a good idea. It will do her some good for her to see you and your mother. I will have her ready in a few minutes."

"Alright I will be over in a few minutes."

"No I will bring her over. I really don't think it is a good idea for you to come over here."

"Fine I will see you in a few minutes." With that I hung up.

"Love what was that about?"

"Luke just wants to see Kelli so I am going to take her over there."

"Do you think that is a good idea?

"He is her father."

"I am her father." Edward said a little hurt.

"You know what I meant. I can't keep him from her and vise versa. Plus I am sure Lilly really want to see her granddaughter."

"Fine."

"Plus this is a test and if he fails well then we are going to take him to court and get all of his rights taken away and he will never see Kelli ever again."

"You are way to trusting and forgiving. Two of the many things I love about you."

After he said that I had to get up and get Kelli ready. I have a bad feeling about this. But this is her father and he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Kelli come on we are taking you over to grandma Lilly's."

"Ok momma is dad going to be there?"

"Yes honey he is."

"But I don't want to see him he was really mean to you and daddy."

"Baby you are going and that is final. Plus I am sure your grandma has some presents for you. She always has something for you when you see her. And I know for a fact that she misses you. You don't want her to be sad do you?"

"No and you are right I do miss grandma Lilly."

"Ok then lets go."

"Wait. Daddy!" Kelli yelled.

"Yes baby?"

"Just because I am going over there does not mean that you are not my daddy. I love you and you are my daddy. My real daddy."

I think that just made his day.

"Alright everyone it is time to go. I will be right back Edward."

"No I am coming with you. There is no way in hell I am letting you go over there by yourself."

"He is not going to hurt me Edward."

"I don't care I am coming and that is that."

We were on our way over to Luke's house and you could tell that Edward was not all too happy about it. When we got there Luke was outside waiting for us.

"What is he doing here?"

"Edward did not want me driving. He thinks it will hurt the twins."

"So you are having twins. That is nice. How does Kelli feel about this?"

"Kelli could be more excited. She can't wait to be a big sister."

_Flashback_

_ "Kelli will you please come down here your daddy and I have something we want to tell you."_

_ "Am I in trouble? Because it was not my fault." _

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Nothing what is it that you wanted to tell me?" _

_ "Well you are going to be a big sister soon."_

_ "Mommy you are having a baby?" _

_ "Well not just one but two." _

_ "OMG ok I need to go tell Auntie Alice so we can go shopping I get to pick out toys."_

_End of flashback. _

"Mommy when will they be here?"

"Kelli I have told you this before they will be here in the next five months."

"That is way to long I want to play with them now."

"Soon baby soon. Why don't you in and see your grandma Lilly."

"YAY grandma." Kelli yelled.

"Hey Kelli it is me Daddy." Luke said.

"No that is Daddy." Kelli said pointing to Edward. This just made Luke even madder.

"Luke let it go. I will be back in a few hours to pick her. And I don't want her upset when I do. So no bad mouthing Edward in front of her."

"Yea whatever see you later."

**LukePOV**

She is my daughter not his. He already took Bella away from me I am not going to let him take away my daughter.

I called Tanya and told her that Kelli was over and she said that she is going to be right over.

I really need her help. I have know idea about what I am going to do I may have to take Bella to court after all.

It did not take long for Tanya to get to my house.

"Hey is everything ok?"

"No I have to take Bella to court. She is trying to keep Kelli from and that is not ok."

"Well I have a better idea what if we just take Kelli and go somewhere and where. I would make a great mother to her. Plus it seems as though Bella does not care I mean she is pregnant and is going to be starting a family with him. Do you really think that they are going to have time for her? This way Kelli is going to have two people that love her."

"You know what Tanya that is the best idea that I have heard in a really long time. We can head back out to Phoenix."

**TPOV **

That is what you get bitch. I am taking away the father of you daughter and your daughter you are never going to see her again.

That is what you get for taking Edward away from me.

**LukePOV **

Kelli come on we are going to go for a ride in the car.

"No I don't want to go anywhere with her. I WANT MY MOMMY."

"I am your mommy now sweetie. " Tanya said.

Yes a much better mother than Bella will ever be.

**So there you guys go that is the chapter for you I hope that you like it and I will update very soon. **

Review and tell me what you think.


	8. Bad Feelings

**ey**** everyone so here is the next chapter. as always pictures are going to be one my profile. **

**Lukepov **

I packed up Kelli and Tanya in my car and started to head to the airport. booking the tickets was not that hard and did not cost that much. over all I was happy that I am going to get to start a new life with my daughter and my beautiful girlfriend. I figured we could go back to Phoenix. that is Kelli's home.

"Luke we don't have any stuff. how are we going to live?"

Well we are going to be staying with my Dad and my brother so don't worry about money my dad is a lawyer so we have money."

"Wait so you are rich?"

"Yes."

yes this is going to be great Kelli is going back to her home and we are going to be happy. I am sorry Bella but this is the best thing for Kelli. by the time she gets a hold of this information we will be long gone.

**BPOV **

I could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. I knew that Luke would never hurt Kelli. but I still could not shake the feeling.

"Edward?"

"yes love?"

"I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen to Kelli."

"I think everything is going to be ok. Luke's mother is there with them and I know for a fact that she won't let anything happen to her grandchild."

"I really hope that you are right."

"Why don't you try and sleep. you look really tired plus it is good for the babies."

"yea you are right."

Edward helped me up stairs and into our bedroom. I got dressed into my sweats Alice through away all my other once and replaced them with designer once. she says I can wear sweats and still look cute while wearing then. I swear she is going to shop this family out of money.

so here I am in my new juicy couture sweat pants. they were a set a pink. Alice's favorite color. it seems like the more she shops for me the more pink and blue clothes I end up with. also there is a little know fact that I don't get to dress myself anymore. I am now Alice's personal Barbie whenever she wants to play. Edward can get me out of it some of the time saying that I need to rest do to the twins. which I cannot thank him enough for.

I walk out of the closet and over to the bed where Edward is waiting with open arms for me. I gladly walk over to the bed and almost fall in. almost immediately after I hit the bed my eyes are closed. I was more tired than I thought I was. the last thing I hear is Edward humming me my song.

**TPOV **

this is going to be sweet once Bella gets wind of this. well this is what you get for stealing my man. I have everything of yours now Luke and your stupid little brat. I get to have a well not happy but some type of ending here. I am going to raise this child and she is going to see me as her mother not Bella. I will just have to tell her that her precious mommy didn't want her anymore. that she is off with her new family. to top that off tell her that her mother never loved her.

then get her to love me and if she ever sees Bella again she will hate her just as much as I do. yes I will make this work.

**Lukepov**

Kelli is going to get the family she has always wanted. ok so Bella is no longer in the picture but that is ok. once Tanya, Kelli and me get into a comfortable routine then maybe I will tell Bella where we are and maybe even let her see Kelli. but until then this is our little secret.

do I feel bad you ask. well some part of me does but I know that I am doing what is right for my child. so in the end I am doing the right thing.

just a few hours then we are going to be able to start our new lives.

"Luke do you think that your friend s are going to like me? I mean they were Bella's friends to right."

"Baby they are going to love you. yes they use to be Bella's friends but once she moved away they became my friends. once they see how much I love you and how much you love Kelli then there will be no doubt in any one's mind that you are going to be the better mother for Kelli. so stop worrying they are going to love you just as much as I do."

"If you say so."

the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

soon we were at the airport and soon boarding the plane.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO. I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY." Kelli yelled while I was getting her out of the car.

"Kelli sweetie I am your daddy and Tanya loves you like a mommy."

"This is not far."

"What is not far honey."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine Tanya will take you ok"

"Fine but she is waiting outside. I don't want her in there with me."

"that is do able. Tanya can you please take Kelli to the bathroom."

"Sure why not. come on honey."

**KPOV**

Tanya is not going to be my mommy. I have to find some way to get a hold of my mommy.

**BPOV **

I knew that I was dreaming. I could not get to Kelli. Luke and Tanya were taking her somewhere. the question was where.

"Love wake up." I heard Edward say but for some reason I could not wake.

the next thing I knew cold water was hitting my face.

"what the hell." I look to see who the culprit is. Alice. "ALICE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR. I MEAN REALLY DO I GO AND DUMP WATER ON YOU WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING. THE ANSWER TO THAT WOULD BE NO I DON'T."

Alice looked a little bit hurt. "Alice I am so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Bella it is ok it was just Edward came and told me that you were having a bad dream and that you would not wake. so I tried jumping on the bed but that didn't work so I thought that the water would work and guess what I was right. EDWARD SHE IS AWAKE." Alice showed while she was leaving the room.

I look over to see the clock and I slept for FOUR hours.

"Edward why didn't you wake me up. we have to go get Kelli."

"Sorry love I thought that you could use the sleep."

"Ok well I will call over to Lilly's house and tell her to get Kelli ready then all we have to do is go over there and get."

I take out Edward cell phone and call Lilly.

"Hey Lilly it is Bella I was wonder if you could get Kelli ready to leave. we are come over to get her."

"Honey Luke and Kelli are not here and I am starting to get worried. he said that they were going to get ice cream and they never came back. Luke's phone is off."

"Alright I am going to call my dad and see what he has to say."

"Ok call me after you are done."

"I will."

I was in panic mode now this can't be happening.

"Edward Lilly just told me that Luke and Kelli went to go get ice cream and they never came back. What do we do. I told you that I had a really bad feeling. I don't know what to do."

"Well first we are going to call your dad."

"Ok." I pull out my phone and start to dial. "Dad Luke took Kelli. he said that he was talking her out for ice cream and then he never came back. I think that he might have taken her."

"Don't worry Bella we are going to get her back. I will make sure of that. is there anyone that might have going with them?"

"Yes Tanya."

"Alright well I going to get right on this."

"Ok bye dad." Just then my phone goes off. "Hello?"

**So**** all you have to do is review and ****I**** will update soon. **

**If****I**** get 3 ****I**** will ****update**** within the next week or so **

**If****I**** get 5 or more than ****I**** will update today or tomorrow. **

**Tell****me**** what you think. **


	9. Hearing from Kelli and Claire's Plan

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out to you and I am sorry about that but I hope that this makes up for it. **

**BPOV **

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Hun it is Claire so did you know Luke is back in town and he is with Kelli and that slut he calls a girlfriend?"

"WHAT THEY ARE IN ARIZONA. Claire please you have to get Kelli. Luke took her. i did not tell him that he can take her." i was on the verge of tears.

"Bella it is ok. Don't worry we are going to get Kelli back to you..."

"Claire hang on it is my other line."

"Yea ok."

"Hello."

"Mommy it is my Kelli."

What Kelli wait how is she calling me? That is right I gave her my cell phone so that way if she want me to come and get her then she could get a hold of me.

"Hey baby. Are you ok?"

"Yes mommy I am. Daddy brought me back to grandpa's Luke's. Mommy I don't want to be here." She was going to cry I could hear it in her voice.

"Baby don't you worry ok. Auntie Claire is going to get you away from them and I am going to get them and back to me and Daddy. I am on my way. I will see you in few hours ok. I love and be safe ok."

"I love you too see you soon."

I switched back over to Claire.

"Claire that was Kelli and I told her that you were going to find a way to get her away from Luke. She is at his house. Please get her away for me. I will be in Phoenix soon. I trust you. Do whatever you have to."

"Like I said Bella don't worry I got this. See you in a few hours." After that I hung up with Claire. I meant what I said Claire is one of the few people I trust with Kelli.

"Edward Luke took Kelli to Phoenix. We have to get on the next flight. Claire is going to get Kelli all we have to do is get out there. I swear I am going to kill him. He took my daughter. Plus Tanya is with them. I am going to kill her. If they do to hurt her…"

"Bella baby calm down. Remember the twins. We are going to get them back. I am going to make some calls and I will get the jet it is on call 24/7."

"Wait jet? You have a jet."

"Yes. Now go pack and get ready. We leave in a few minutes." I did not say another word I was making my way to our bedroom and packing anything in sight. Next I went to Kelli's room again I grab anything and everything. Next I had to call Emmett and let him know what is going on.

"What do you want Bella. I am in the middle of um stuff."

"Emmett Luke took Kelli. I need you to tell dad that I went to get her. I will be back in a few days."

"Ok Bella I will."

"Thanks Emmett." With that we hung up and I was ready to go.

The next thing I new I was being pulled to the car and Edward and I were off to the airport.

CPOV

I am going to hurt that son of a bitch. The buzz was everywhere that Luke and Kelli were back. But they were not alone. That whore what is her name again oh yea Tanya is with them. I can't imagine what must be going through Kelli's mind right now. But the question is how I am going to get Kelli away from them. Luke must be watching her like a hawk I know that I am not going to be able to do this by myself. But who am I going to call? I got it.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey C what's up? Have you heard that Luke is back with Kelli but no Bella? Apparently Luke has a new girlfriend he moves fast ass."

"Yes I have heard and that is what I called about. I just got off the phone with Bella. She dropped off Kelli at Luke's because he moved to the same state she lives in and he took off with her. She is worried sick. And for his girlfriend that is Bella's boyfriends ex. I think it might have been that bitch's idea. I told Bella that I would get Kelli and have her waiting. Bella will be here in a few hours to get Kelli. So I need your help to get Kelli away from Luke. So are you in?"

"Girl you don't even have to ask. Bella is one of my best friends so of course you just have to tell me what to do."

"Great that is what I love to hear. So here is what we have to do. You are going to have go over to Luke's house and act all happy to see him and after like an hour or so I will show up. I will text you because I am going to have my car parked close to the back so we can Kelli go to the bathroom one of us will go with her and sneak her out the back while the other one distracts Luke and Tanya…"

"Tanya who is Tanya?"

"That is Luke's new girlfriend. She is the worst when I was down to visit for Kelli's birthday party that is when I met her and I swear she is just using Luke to get back with Bella's boyfriend but let me tell you something that is not going to happen. He loves her so much. And Kelli even calls him Daddy. I mean how cute that is. Anyway as soon as we get off the phone you need to head over there. I am will be on my way soon after that."

"Ok see you soon."

"Yea Bye."

Great now that we have a plan it is time to put hat plan into action. Luke you are going down. You are not going to know what hit you.

I was pulling out of the drive way and off to Luke's. Don't worry Bella I am going to get Kelli back to you safe and sound.

BPOV

How much longer is this damn jet going to take? I mean this is supposed to be a jet you know like fast. But apparently not. I am going to go insane if we don't land soon.

"Bella love please stop freaking out. We are going to get her back safely."

"I am getting really sick and tired of people telling me to calm down that is my daughter and she has been kidnapped. So I am aloud a little freak out time."

After my little outburst we really didn't talk for the rest of the flight.

**Here you go guys I really hope that this is was worth the wait and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can promise. **


	10. Getting Kelli Back

YAY chapter 10 I hope that you like it.

BPOV

The plane was finally about to land and let me tell you I have never been happier. When I get my hands on the both of them I am going to kill them. How dare he take my daughter away from me? But I know who the really person is to blame all of this on Tanya. He would have never have done something like this. I have known him all of my life.

"Love what you are thinking about."

"That stupid bitch you call an ex girlfriend is going to get an ass whooping when I see her. This is all her fault. I have known Luke my entire life and let me tell you he would never do something like this."

"Wait why do you think Tanya was the one responsible for all of this?'

"Did you just not hear me Luke would never do something like this. I have known him my whole life. And are you defending her?"

"What baby no I am not."

"Good you better not be. Because if you were you would be sleeping on the couch you can make sure of that. Plus Alice and Esme would do worse than me."

"Love you are my family. You Kelli and these kids are all I care about. I would never do anything to upset any one of you. Believe me I was just only wondering."

"You are right. I am so sorry. It is the hormones I am just all over the place lately."

"Was it like this the first time?"

"Um no I think it is because I am just have twins that it might be making it worse."

"Right anyway we are going to be there within the next couple of minutes. So let's get going and we are going to Kelli back real soon. I promise."

"Claire said that we have to meet her at her house and that she will meet us there with Kelli. So you are right. Let's get going. I don't know how much longer I can't take this.

CPOV

Once I got off the phone I rush out to my car and off to Luke's house. When I get there and I see that son of a bitch with Kelli well let just hope my plan works. Bella would kill me if anything happened to Kelli and I would rather deal with Luke than Bella any day. Soon I was at Luke's house and I get out of my car and into Luke's house. Once I get into the house I can see all of our friends. In the corner I saw Tanya. You could tell that she stood out not really from here. We all have tans I mean real ones not the fake orange color that Tanya has. Why can't she go back to Forks and leave us all alone. Ok let's get back to the plan.

"Hey Claire what's up have you seen Luke's new girlfriend. I mean really who wears all that makeup. Hello we are in Phoenix it is just going to melt off her face." My friend Selena said.

"Hey yea I met her when I went to visit Kelli for her birthday. Bella and she don't get along well. Plus Kelli does not even like her. You know that she is just using him to get Bella's boyfriend back."

"I still think Luke and Bella are better than those two together. Wait did you just say that Bella has a new boyfriend and Luke is with Bella's boyfriends ex. How messed up is that."

"Yes I know what you mean but what can we do. Her new boyfriend treats her so much better than Luke ever did. Kelli loves him so much. She even calls him dad. But don't worry you are going to meet him soon. I believe that Bella is going to come and visit soon and Edward is going to come with her those two don't go anywhere with out each other. But have you seen Kat she was suppose to meet me here."

"Yea she is over there with Luke, Tanya and Kelli."

"Thanks." I made my way over to them and I could already tell that Kelli did not want to be here.

"Hey Claire how have you been?"

"Great Luke how have you been? What brings you back home and with Tanya."

"Oh you know with Christmas so close I thought that it would be a good idea to take a little vacation to some place warm. Plus my whole family has been wanting me to bring Kelli home so that way they can see her and Tanya too."

"Right how did Bella take it?"

"She was ok with or else we would not be here you know that. Family is everything to Bella. She wanted Kelli to see my side of the family as well. It is also a good brake I mean you know how she was when she was pregnant with Kelli so emotional. This gives Edward and her sometime to come together as a family. Bella and I had that time."

"Then why wouldn't Kelli be apart of that I mean that is going to be her siblings…" I didn't get to finish because Tanya cut me off.

"What are you even doing here you were not invited."

"Actually I was. You see because these are my friends and I have been a friend of Luke since we were all born. So I guess the question is what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Aw Auntie Claire said a bad word." I turn around and see Kelli standing there laughing.

"Kelli honey it is not nice to interrupt people when they are talking. It is very rude."

"The last time I checked you are not her mother. So if I were you I would back off."

"Actually I am her mother. I am going to be around for a long time. Right Luke."

"Yes Tanya. Claire Tanya and I are together now so as long as she is in the picture she will be like a mother to Kelli."

"Right whatever you say."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok I will take you." Tanya said.

"No! I want Auntie Claire to take me. You are not my mommy. I hate you."

"Tanya let Claire take her. We don't need her screaming all night." Luke said trying to clam that bitch down.

I walk Kelli to the back of the house near her old room.

"Ok Kelli we are going to go out this window and Auntie Kat is going catch you and we are going to go to the car so we can get you back to you Mommy and Daddy."

"Wait Mommy and Daddy are here?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's go." I help Kelli out of the window and she was out. Ok my turn.

Once we were both out we made a dash for the car. Once we were out of hearing range I started my car and off we were. Yes this worked. Bella here we come.

BPOV

We get to Claire's she said that they are not that far away. Thank God I am going to have my little girl back.

"I wish that they would hurry I want to see Kelli so bad." I said really to no one.

"I know love." Just then I hear a car rounding that corner.

"That is Claire's car. We have Kelli back. We have Kelli back. I don't think that I ever been so happy in my life. I know how that sounds but I don't care I am so glad."

"Love I understand and no that doesn't sound bad or anything. She is here." Just as he says this Claire's car pulls into the drive way and out comes my little girl.

"Momma Daddy it is you. I have missed you so much. But I knew that you would come for me and not let me live with that bitch Luke calls a girlfriend."

"Kelli where did you learn that word?"

"I over heard Auntie Claire say something about it in the car."

"Thanks Hun for rating me out to you mother."

"I am sorry but I don't lie to my mommy." This just made me laugh but I heard someone else. I turn around and see Catherine.

"OH my God Kat is that you. You look so different."

"Bella look at you. You look so different as well but good." She runs over and gives me a hug and I tell that she was can feel my little baby bump. "Bella what is that I feel?"

"I will tell you and everyone a little bit later. But I have to make a phone call first."

"Right tell Luke that I say hi."

I take my phone out and dial the number I know all to well.

"Bella what is it I am kind of busy right now."

"Yes I know you are probably looking for Kelli. But here is a little piece of advice next time you try and take my daughter from me don't bring her to a place where I have a lot of friends. Oh and tell the cops that I say hi. If you are a good boy then maybe I will have someone come and bail you out."

'Bella you know that I would never do anything to hurt you I love you. "

"I know that is why I told them to pick up your stupid ass girlfriend that never truly loved you. But you are not going to see Kelli for a long time. I am sure that you Tanya is not going to be in a hold cell for long since her parents are rich and they will have her back home with in the next day or so. But you are going to stay away from me and my family or I will tell my dad that this was your idea to. And for the record I will always love you as well you are the father of my daughter but I am with Edward and we are getting married and there is nothing you can do to stop that. I am having his kids and all of us are going to be a family. So if you come back to Forks I am going to have a restraining order put on you. Now I have to go."

I hung up the phone and all but fell to the ground crying.

"I could not do it. He will not pay for this. But Tanya will. She will be back in Forks with in the day. And we will see her around town on Friday that I can grantee that."

"Then we are going to stay here for the next couple of days. You and all of your friends can go shopping for whatever is that you need and want ok."

"You are so good to me Edward. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hey everyone I hope that you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review telling me what you think.


	11. Old Friends

**Hey everyone I know that it has been awhile since I last updated but I hope that this was worth the wait. I had alit of stuff going on with school. But I am out so get ready for more on profile pics on profile  
**

Edward was all but shoving me into the car. Telling me to have a good time and not to worry about anything that he will take care of Kelli.

"Edward would you please chill out I would like to change before I head to the mall and you already know Claire but you have to meet my other best friend Catherine." I said turning to Kat.

"Please call me Kat Catherine is way to formal. So you are Edward. It is very nice to meet you. Claire was right you are very good looking. You better be taking good care of Bella and Kelli and if I found out that you are not I will hunt you down and hurt you."

"Thank you very much. It is a pleasure to meet you and you have nothing to worry about Bella and Kelli are both safe in my care. I love them very much and I would never dream of hurt either one of them."

"Good. Bella you may keep him." That just made Claire, Kat and I just start cracking up. Edward just looked a little confused.

"Awe baby you are so cute when you are confused." He gave me his crooked smile that I love all too much. "It was a joke that whenever we got a new boyfriend the other two would grill him until we thought that he was good enough for the other one."

"Yes and you can thank Claire because she has told me that you really do love Bella and I can tell just by the way you look at her that she is in very good hands." Kat said.

"Come on Bella let's get you into some nicer clothes so we can go to the mall. I will call everyone else and they will meet us there. Edward meet us at the food court in like 4 hours we are going to go out to dinner and you can meet everyone. The guys can grill you next."

"Ok and for the recorded I think that Bella looks beautiful just the way she looks."

Yes he would say that.

We all walk into the house and I almost forgot Christmas.

"Edward Christmas is tomorrow and well no place is open."

"Bella you always forget that my dad owns the mall and if I want it open than well it will be open. Just let me give him a call."

Yes Kats dad owns a chain of malls all over the nation. So whenever she wants to go to the mall her dad opens it. And I know that you are probably think that she is some spoiled rich bitch but that is not the case. Yes she is spoiled but she is one of the most down to earth people you could ever meet. When I was pregnant the first time and I need to get everything for Kelli. Kats mom and dad told me that I can pick out whatever I wanted and that it was on the house. Kat parents were also teen parents so they know how hard it can be. So I think that they took some pity on me.

"Ok it is set it will be open he is sending a text to some of our friends that work at the mall telling them to get over there and to ring up whatever we want and that they will not only get a big fat bonus they can pick out whatever they want and it will not come out of the pay checks."

"Tell him I say thank you."

"Yes I will now let's go get dressed. We have loads of shopping to do."

We get up to Claire's room and she sends me over to my closet. Yes I have my own closet here and so does Kat. Ok so now I just have to find something that is a little loose so that way you can barely see the baby bump. I really don't want to explain it to everyone right now.

I picked out a cream colored floe kind of top and a light wash pair of skinny jeans. A pair of tan colored boots that go up to my mid-thigh. For my purse it is greige leather. Once I was done get dressed I went back out into the waiting room.

The next person to emger from their closet was Kat and she as always looked so put together with her white shirt that was belted at the waist dark wash skinny jeans brown heeled sandal and her Dolce and Gabbana white purse.

"Kat you look good as always."

"Same to you too."

Finally Claire is done getting dressed and is in front of us. She was wearing a mint green top with light was skinny jeans and brown heals with fringe detail.

- Show quoted text -

"Oh my God Claire is actually not wearing a corset top. This must be a first."

"Oh shut up Bella."

"You know that I love you. Come on lets go."

I said goodbye to both Edward and Kelli. She would not let me leave in fear that Luke was going to take her again. I told her that she is going to be with her daddy and that if I don't go then I can't get her any presents for Christmas. Finally after that she was kicking me out the door.

We all get into Kat's car since it had more room than Claire's.

"So Bella since you and Edward are in town you should come over tomorrow and spend Christmas with us. You know that we do the family thing in the morning then dad always has his work buddies over for the annual party." Claire asked.

"I will think about it I mean I know just how much you love those parties."

"Oh yes. But honestly talk to Edward. I am sure he would not have a problem with it. Plus I really don't want to be alone. Kat is coming like she always does. I bet that we can get a party going ourselves. We can let Edward know just who he is really marrying. You know let him see the real Bella."

"WAIT WHAT MARRIED. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. YOU ARE GETTTING MARRIED AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME. WHO ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS? I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BUT FOR THE SAKE OF YOU DAUGHTER I WILL NOT."

"Well there is Claire, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle."

"Oh great all these people knew before me. Wait who are Alice, Jasper, Rose, Esme and Carlisle? I know who Emmett and Charlie are."

"Oh well Alice is Edward's sister and one of my best friends Jasper is her boyfriend. Rose is my brother's girlfriend and Jasper's sister and another one of my best friends. They are twins as well as Edward and Alice. Esme and Carlisle are Edward and Alice mother and father. But of course we had to tell them first."

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Only a month."

"Oh only. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes of course I was. But there is more."

"What more could there be?"

"You would be surprised." Claire said.

"Shut up. I am having two more babies."

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA I LOVE HOW YOU JUST KEEP ALL THIS INFORMATION FROM ME. THIS IS HUGE. I REALLY SHOULD KILL YOU. OH MY GOD."

"Ok Kat I am sorry that I have not told you nobody here knows. Claire could have told you if she wanted to. But honestly I will tell everyone that lives here in time ok. I just got home and well I want to be Bella again not pregnant Bella. Ok please don't say anything to anyone."

"Yes of course." They both said.

The rest of the ride there was just small talk asking me about the wedding and the babies. Once we got to the mall there was a group of people waiting by their cars.

We got out and everyone comes running over to me.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA. YOU ARE REALLY BACK. I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH." My good friend Selena shouted and attacked me with a hug.

"Hey Selena I have missed you too."

"Bella you look so pale you look like death." I turned to see my best guy friend Matt standing there.

He looked the same as ever tall 6"4, tan, ripped body, the deepest blue eyes you have ever seen, sandy brownish blonde hair.

"Oh thank you Matt. We barely get any sun out in Forks. So shut up. Now get over here and give me hug before I have to kick your ass."

"Yea like you could kick my ass. That would be the day Bells." He said while giving me a hug.

I turned to see Lilly, Zach, Prue, Cole, Piper, Leo.

"Hey guys I missed you all so much." We just gave each other a group hugs. There used to be more to our group but once I got pregnant they stopped hanging out with me.

"Well let's get going we only have four hours to shop then we are going out to eat. Then you get to see Kelli and meet Bella's new boyfriend." Claire said yelling at everyone.

We started off at the kids clothing store. I wanted to get all of Kelli's things first. Then move on to Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Claire, Claire's parents, Matt and then Kat. Boy did I have a lot to do in only four hours.

I was browsing through the clothes and found some really cute things. That is when Claire and Kat came up to me and asked "are you going to shop for the twins?"

"They answer to that question is a no I am not shopping for them right now. I want to do all that with Edward. I want him to be really involved with all of this."

"Yea I get it."

Next it was on to the toy store. I got all little mermaid toys. They had a little mermaid Barbie Doll, little Polly pocket type of toys. They even had a stuffed crab. Yea they had everything. I was even nice and got some toys for Emmett. One of them was a really creepy look ET doll. Emmett was so scared of that movie when we were kids so it is going to be so funny to see his face when he opens it.

Next moved on to the video games there were in the toy store. Emmett wanted all of the C.O.D games. He plays them at Jaspers house and keeps complaining when Jasper kicks his ass. But dad says that is he wants the games then he has to pay for them himself. Yea like that was going to happen.

Jasper was easy to shop for i got him some old journals from the civil war. Actual soldiers kept those journals. I found one that was written by his ancestor Jasper Whitlock. I think that he is going to like it.

Alice, Rose, Claire and Kat well they were easy to shop for as well. I got them all clothes and then for Alice Rose and Me a spa day for when we get back to Forks. Then a spa for Claire Kat and Me while we are here.

Matt was one of the jocks of our groups so he got an autographed baseball.

Then for all of them I am going to surprise them with plane tickets so they can come and visit us in Forks.

Esme I got her some cook books because she loves to cook. Also a book that she can put all of her own recipes.

For Carlisle some medical stuff and books from his favorite author. I am sure that he is going to love it.

Charlie will be getting a new fishing pole. He needs a new one. I am afraid that he will hook himself instead of the fish.

Now the question is what am I going to get for Edward.

"Hey Matt can you come here please. I just need your help I have no idea what I should get Edward. I don't want to get him anything stupid."

"Alright well what are some of the things that he is in too?"

"Music he composes his own music. Hey what if I got him a drum set. He knows how to play but he could teach Kelli. You know that she has wanted to learn."

"Yea that is a good idea. Do you want some help picking it out?"

"Yes that would be great." With that I was pretty much done shopping. I helped everyone else out with theirs and then we just hung around catching up and joking about old times.

All too soon it was for us to meet Edward and Kelli and get some food. It will be interesting to see what Matt thinks of him.

**Let me know what you think!**


	12. Matt Freaks Again!

**Hey everyone I just want to say sorry that I have not updated in like forever. I was finishing up with school and then I had to go to summer school and that was not fun but I have finally graduated and I am going to be starting college soon but until that happens I am going to be spending a lot of time writing chapter to all of my stories so that I can get as many up for you as I can and then I am hoping that I can pre-write some and then I can put them up for you while I am going to school. so enough of me here is the next chapter. So I hope that you enjoy. **

EPOV

After Bella and her friends left I decided to take Kelli to a park that was near Claire's house. I thought that it was a good idea that I spend sometime with just my daughter. After what she went through I need her to know that she can count on me.

"Daddy can you please push me on the swing?"

"Of course I can but I don't think that you could handle how high I am going to push you."

"Bring it on daddy!" Kelli said as I pushed her into the air.

While I was pushing Kelli I heard better together by Jack Johnson coming from my phone. That is weird I don't remember having that ringtone. So I took out my phone and looked at the screen it is telling me that I have one text message from Bella.

She's been playing with my phone again. I thought to myself.

"Daddy what did mommy want?"

"How did you know that that was your mommy?"

"I helped her pick out the ringtone. Can you please tell me what she wanted?"

"Well to let me just read it and I can tell you."

"Ok"

I look down at the screen to see what it says…

From: Bella  
To: Edward

Edward me us at other Rocky Restaurant at 5:30 Claire said that you could get ready at her house there is a key under the door mat in the back yard. Love you see you soon.

"So Kelli are you ready to go so we can go get ready and get this over with?"

"Yes I am ready. Do you know where we are going to eat?"

"Some place called the Rocky Restaurant."

"That place is fancy kind of. I use to hear Mommy and Auntie Claire talk about it all the time. So does that mean that we get to get dressed up?"

"Yes honey that is what that means."

"Yes come on Daddy lets go."

We walk back to my car and I put Kelli in her car seat and we were off to Claire's house to get ready.

BPOV

Matt decided that I should ride with him to the restaurant. So all of the people that rode with are now riding with Kat and Claire. I can say that I am happy because this gives us time to catch up alone. Which I was happy for. It has been a long time since we have done anything just me and him.

"So Bella how is Kelli doing?"

"She is doing ok. Better that I thought that she would be with everything that has happened."

"Where is she right now?"

"Matt you know that she is with my boyfriend and you have to be nice ok. He has been nothing but nice to me and Kelli."

"Ok what does Emmett think?"

"Edward is one of Emmett's best friends. You know that if Emmett didn't like him then I would not be with him. But it would mean a lot to not only me but to Kelli as well if you liked him to. Kelli thinks of him as her father."

"Well then I may just have to go easy on him then."

"Yea we both know that is not going to happen."

"You are probably right. So how is my boy Emmett doing?"

"Fine with his girlfriend a lot. But the same pain in the ass and over protective big brother I could have. I swear you were never as bad as he is."

"Well thank you. But you said that Emmett has a girlfriend? Man he told me that he was never going to be tied down by one girl. What is his girlfriend like?"

"Oh trust me she keeps him in his place. It is quite funny. He has become whipped."

"That is so funny I am going to have to see this. But hey Bella we have to stop at my house for a seconded is that ok with you?"

"Of course. Are you parent's home?"

"No they are away on business you know them."

"Yea I do. It seems like they are always leaving during the holidays."

We just sat in silence until we got to Matt's house. It was just like I remember. Hugh. It was bigger than Edward's house. And trust me that is saying something. Matt's mom was one of those people why had to have everything bigger and better. And if someone had something better than her she would go out and buy something even better. Don't get me wrong I love his mom she is like a third mom to me. But she can be a bit much.

A rush of memories from my childhood came flooding into my brain. Like sitting in the living room watching TV and movies when we were kids and playing hockey in the when Emmett would come and visit us.

"Matt hurry up I want to see my daughter sometime before the next millennium!"

"Hold your horses I wanted to change my shirt but most of all I wanted to get these they are her birthday presents from this year and just because I wanted to buy her stuff."

"What did I tell you about spoiling her? I don't do it but everyone else does it. You people are not teaching her very good things."

"Whatever Bells lets go." I just rolled my eyes at this.

We get back in the car and were off to the restaurant.

This was the part that I was dreading the most it was not that I don't think that Matt will like Edward but his approval really does mean more to me that I would car to admit. Not that there is anything that he can say or do now to take Edward out of my life.

"Matt there is something that I think you should know before you actually meet Edward."

"And what might that be?"

"Well do you remember when I told you that I was pregnant with Kelli and you said that you were going to kill Luke and you totally beat the crap out of him and you told him that if he ever came near me again?"

"Yes Bella I remember that day perfectly. If you ask me I should have done more damage he got off easy."

"Easy? You put him in the hospital for three days. Not to mention that we had to get my uncle down here to save your ass. Luke's Mom and Dad wanted to press charges if it weren't for him you would have gone to jail."

"Oh Bella I have missed your sense of humor. They would have done no such thing. If I remember correctly his parents weren't too happy to hear that they were going to be grandparent."

"You have a point there. But neither were my parents. I freaked out and I think that Luke was the only calm one. But any way we are getting off topic here. I want to tell you something and I really don't need you to freak out."

"OK what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Um I think that Emmett is going to ask his girlfriend to marry him after we get out of high school."

"Wow he really is serious about this girl isn't he? 

"Yes he is."

"But that is not what you really want to tell me is it Bella. Don't give me that look I have known you my whole life and I can tell when you are not being honest with me. So fess up what is it?"

"Alright fine but please remember that I really need Edward in my life so please don't kill him plus Kelli really loves him."

"Bella just spit it out."

"Right well I am pregnant again."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PREGNANT AGAIN. I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH. WHAT DID HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU OR SOMETHING? FORCE HIMSELF ON YOU?"

"MATT STOP THE DANM YELLING. No he did not take advantage of me or force himself on me. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met and he is going to be there for me and the twins."

"TWINS? BELLA HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THREE CHILDREN? HUH PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Matt you really need to calm down this is why I did not want to tell you. Edward is going to be there for Kelli, me and the twins."

"Yea I don't believe that. Bells three kids is a lot to handle. Do you really think that he is up to it?"

"Yes I do. So please I am begging you please be nice to him or I swear I will never talk to you again. I really would not like to lose my brother again please."

"Fine I will try my hardest to be nice to this guy. Ok but that is all I can give you."

"That is all that I ask. But just keep in mind that he does not scare easily. So you can question him all you want."

"I will be doing plenty of that. You can bet on that."

"I would expect nothing less."

We finally get to the restaurant and I just kept thinking to myself that this is going to be a long night.

**So here is the chapter done. Please leave a review telling me what you think. it really does help me I know everyone says that but it really is the truth. I make me want to update faster. **

**So I will let you go and I will update in a few days**


	13. Matt vs Edward

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not updating this story for awhile and that this chapter is so short but I really wanted to get something up for you all. I will put an A/N up explaining to you why I have been gone for so long but I the main reason is because my grandmother died last year in August last year and I had back pain so I was not able to but yea and on with the chapter. **

I see Bella get out of a guys car and I assume that it is Matt. He is looking like he is pissed off. Well that is never a good thing. Then he was looking around the parking lot and he spotted Kelli. Kelli takes off running yelling Uncle Matt.

As Kelli runs over to him he looks like he is pissed off. Bella then gets out of the car and walks over to me giving me an apologetic look. All I can think to myself is great this can't be good.

"Hey so what did you and Kelli do when I was shopping with the girls?"

"Well I took Kelli to the park and we had a very good time."

"That is great I am guessing the it was the park down the from Claire's house?" I just shook my head yes.

"Bella love why did you give me a look like you did something wrong."

"Well I may have told Matt that I was pregnant and he is not to happy with you right now." I just laugh at her. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Oh love I would expect him to be a little upset. But I am happy that you told me because I don't want to be surprised when he starts to ask me questions. What kinds of things do you think that he will ask me?"

"Mostly what your intentions with me to see if you are worthy. Don't worry I won't let him be to mean." Once Bella said this Matt walks over with Kelli in his arms.

"Uncle Matt this Daddy, Daddy this is Uncle Matt." I just stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took it and crushed my hand as hard as he can.

"Nice to meet you Matt Bella has told me a little about you."

"That is funny because she has really told me nothing about you."

BPOV

"Edward can you please take Kelli into the restaurant I would like to talk to Matt alone."

Edward takes Kelli from Matt and walks into the restaurant.

"Quite being such a guy Edward is not going anywhere. Question him fine. I don't care but don't embarrass me because if you do I will chop off you dick and force feed it to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bella. Damn Bells watch the hormones." I just cracked up at this.

Matt and I walk into the restaurant to see all of my girl friends just eating up Edward.

"Alright girls please stop flirting with my fiancé."

Matt POV

I can tell just by the way Bella talks about him that she really loves him. But she has been hurt before.

"Edward man can I talk you for a minute?"

"Yea sure." Bella shoots me a look telling me to go easy.

"All right Edward we both know why I want to talk to you. Bella has been hurt before. She left and it has been months since she has talked to anyone of us. My first question is would you ever take Bella or Kelli from any of us."

"No I get that she had a life before me. It would hurt her. You are all her family and soon mine."

"Good answer. Since you are friends with Emmett I am sure he has already given you the if you hurt my sister speech. But if you hurt her I will hunt you down and put you six feet under because Bella and Kelli mean too much to me."

"Trust me I will let you but I have no intention of hurting her. Bella is it for me. She and Kelli and now our twins are my life. I love Bella with everything I have. She is a great mother and I am happy that she is going to have my twins."

"Edward I think you and I are going to be good friends."

BPOV

When Matt and Edward walked back into the waiting area it brought a smile to my face.

"So are you to like best friends now?"

"Bella you have yourself a good guy here. I approve."

"Oh Matt that makes me so happy. The three most important men in my life approve."

Just then Kat walks over to matt and kisses him.

"Um Kat can you please explain to me what is going on?"

"Oh yea Matt and I are kind of together."

"Oh Matt I approve you have yourself a good girl here." I said just reuse his words he said earlier. This made everyone laugh.

I had everyone I love in one place. Life is good right now.

**So how did you all like the chapter please leave me a review telling me how you liked it. **


	14. Family Presents

**Hey everyone so here is a new chapter for you. I hope you like the last one. I know this is not as long I have been writing but I really need to get back into the swing of things so on with the chapter. **

"Mommy, Daddy wake up!" I hear Kelli shouting in my ear while jumping up and down on our bed. "Come on wake up it is Christmas. Santa came!"

After dinner last night Edward, Kelli and I ended up going back to Kat's house since her parents were going to be gone until really late. So she thought it would be a good idea if we all crashed at her place. Claire unfortunately had to go back home because her family was coming over really early.

"Alright Kelli we are up. Is Auntie Kat up?"

"Yes who do you think woke me up?"

"Right. Well come on let's see what Santa brought for you."

"YAY! Mommy how did Santa know that I was here and not in Forks?"

"I called Santa last night and told him that we were visiting family here and he said that it would not be a problem to bring all of your presents here."

"THANK YOU MOMMY! I LOVE YOU!"

After that Kelli just takes off running down the stairs.

"You are such a great mom. Our twins are so lucky to have a mom like you." Edward said in my ear.

"Thank you. Come on if we take any longer Kelli and Kat are going to drag us down there by our hair. I just hope you are ready for today. I think Kat can give Alice a run for her money today." This just made Edward laugh.

When we get down stairs Kat walks over to me and puts a blind fold over my eyes.

"Kat what the hell?"

"Sorry but you are going to get the first present and it is kind of big so I really need you to be blind folded."

"Alright but can we please make this quick you know that I hate being blind folded. The last time did not go over well."

"Oh shut up and just walk." We walk from one room to another with Kat leading me. I think I hit and almost trip more than once. "Alright Bella you can take off your blind fold."

"My God Kat I really think you need to die down on being so hyper. You are almost worse than Alice."

"Hey!" After hearing that I take off my blind fold and see Alice standing in front of me. "I do take offence to that."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well all of us didn't think it was fair that this was our first Christmas together and we wouldn't be together so Claire called us and told us that we need to get on the next flight out here so we could all be together. She met us at the airport last night and picked us up. She let us stay at her house then brought us over here really early."

"Wait all of you?"

"Yes Jasper, Rosalie, Mom, Dad, Charlie and Emmett." That is when I finally see everyone behind her.

I run over to everyone and give them a hug one by one. But I did not see Emmett.

"Where is Emmett?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him since we got here." Just then I hear something growl from over near the Hugh pile of presents. I walk over and start to unwrap one of them to reveal Emmett.

"Merry Christmas Bella!"

"Emmett what are you doing?"

"Well I thought it would be a cool idea to wrap myself up as a gift considering I am one of your gift." This just made me laugh and Kelli was on the floor cracking up.

"Uncle Emmett is funny. Can we please open up some presents?"

"No can we eat?"

"Emmett we will eat later. Let's open up some presents before Kelli, Kat and Alice have fit."

After what felt like hours of open presents which it probably was. It was time to eat Emmett was very happy.

We had a buffet sort of set up and Emmett just loaded up his plate I am surprised that there was any food left for us.

Thankfully everyone was getting along with Kat. I think Alice and Kat are going to be best friends.

My dad walks over to me and sits down to eat.

"So Bella how are you doing?"

"I am doing well. I am so happy that you all are here."

"Oh honey me too. So Kat told me that there is a party tonight. So Carlisle, Esme and I are going to watch Kelli while you all go."

"Thank you. I know everyone is going to be so happy."

After everyone one was done eating I said goodbye to my Dad, Carlisle and Esme. Kelli was staying with me until it was time for me to leave. The boys were just going to hang out with Matt since his parents are out of town too.

"Alice and Rosalie every year we have a party because most of the time our parents are out of town or they have their own party and really don't want us around so we came up with the idea that we should have our own little Christmas together since we are not just friends but we are all family."

"Party but we didn't bring anything for a party." Alice said.

"What! The Alice Cullen does not have an outfit for a party."

"It was last minute and I didn't have time to pack all that much. I mean I only have 5 bags and most of that were presents for everyone."

"Don't worry Alice I am sure Kat has taken care of everything."

"Oh yes I have. Come on lets go check out my closet I think I have just the dress for you." This got Alice very excited.

We walked up the stairs and down the hall to Kats closet. This closet is so big I think that it will make Alice jealous. The last time I was at her house I know that she was trying to talk her parents into letting her expand it by knocking down one of the walls and let it go into the next room and if I know better and I do that she would have gotten her way and it is bigger.

"Hey Kat I think you should brace Alice. I think if you don't she will have a heart attack since the last time I was here you were trying to get more room for your closet and knowing you I think you got it."

"Oh well you are right about that. Instead of just one wall I got them to knock down two. So it is a little bigger."

"Two walls for what I mean was your closet really that small?"

"Alice I think you are going to have to wait and see. I mean here I thought you closet was big but you don't have anything on Kat sorry. Kat just open the door I am really excited to see what you have done with it."

Kat opens the door and to my excitement yea I was three times bigger than the last time I saw it. I look over at Alice to see that she has stopped breathing.

"Alice you have to breath. Please Alice."

"OMG you have a mall in your house. This place is Hugh I love it. I am moving in. You have so many clothes, shoes oh the shoes."

"Well Alice her Dad kind of owns a lot of the malls here." This made Alice turn on her heel and her face go red.

"You are telling me that one of your best friend's fathers owns malls and you never told me about this until now. Isabella Marie Swan and here I thought that I was important to you. Will here I guess not."

"Alice if I told you you would at every moment beg me to call my friend that I just kind of left so that way you could go to the mall. Kat Alice is kind of a shopaholic."

"Oh that is great well before you leave we will have to go to the mall. Not when everyone is there. I can get it whenever I want. So we will have to do some serious shopping."

"I think we were separated at birth." This just made me roll my eyes.

Come on let's get ready.

**Well here you go everyone I hope that you all really like this chapter and please review telling me what you think and I will have a chapter up very soon. **


	15. Getting Ready With The Girls

**Hey everyone I just want to say how sorry I am the last few months have been nothing short of crazy and hectic and I am kind of back now. So place enjoy this short chapter. Once again I am so sorry and I will be posting hopefully soon. Also I know I have not really updated with in a year but I did lose some one very close to me and it was the first time in all my life that it happened so thank you to everyone who was there to support me but I am back now. **

So after two hours of getting ready everyone was finally done and let me tell you it is great being back home. My friends from home and from Forks get along amazingly. I am happy that my family here has accepted my new family so well.

"We look hot!" Alice and Kat said at the same time. They just looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow Alice I think maybe you are right. You and Kat might be twins. Are you sure neither one of you are adopted?" I said with a laugh. "But you are right we do look hot. Even me."

"Bella you are a MILF. Get it through your head." Right. I thought. But I go to the mirror anyway. I must say that I do look really hot. I was wearing medium wash jeans that were a little distressed with a multiway bandeau top. That showed off my growing baby bump. Even though I was only a couple of months pregnant I was starting to show. Unlike when I was pregnant with Kelli my bump didn't show until I was on my last couple of months. Anyway back to the outfit pair the top with a leather jacket and my new black peep toe boots. To top it off all silver jewelry. Best Christmas outfit ever.

"Wow Alice you are right I am a MILF as you put it. But you all look amazing as well."

Kat is wearing a white dress with sequence on the top with matching white sparkly heels and rose gold jewelry. Very cute if I do say so myself but she looks good in anything that she wears.

Next is Rose she is wearing a red tight one shoulder dress with pearl drop earrings and a charm bracelet and plate form black high heels. Classic Rose style perfect as always.

Next we come to Alice and she is wearing a light blush pink one shoulder dress with a matching color bracelet but the shoes are defiantly my favorite. They are a wooden based sandal style shoe with light blue, turquoise and cream beads embroider on them.

Finally we get to Claire and she is wearing a yellow knee length dress and a gold four leaf clover necklace and brown leather pumps. All of our hair and make-up was done to perfection thanks to the help of Alice and Kat,

"Ok so now that everyone is ready can we please leave? These babies are not going to let me stay out for long." I said.

"But Bella you are their mother you tell them what to do." Kat and Alice say. At this point Claire, Rose and I just start cracking up.

"Alice I can't wait till you are pregnant. It will be so funny to see you try and control your kid from the womb." Again this cause all three of us to crack up. In return Alice just stuck her tough out at us that just made us laugh harder.

"Come on now let's go the babies are missing the father." I start walking toward the door not caring if they were following because I really just want to see my man.

We get down stairs and the guys were already there. They all look so hot.

**So this is kind of a filler chapter the next chapter will be longer and maybe have a bit of drama I have missed writing for you all please leave me a review telling me what you think and I will talk you later. **


	16. The Look

**Please don't hate me I know that it has been forever since I updated last and this chapter is so short. I cannot express how sorry I am. I have been really busy with school and working on my novel. So I hope that you all understand and if any of you want to know that id going on with me I have links to where on my profile page. **

As I was walking down the stairs I could see Edward and let me tell you that he looked amazing. Wearing black dress pants with a green button down shirt he looks like he walked out of a magazine. It was a little unnerving. This might just human hormones talking but I could jump him right now. He turned and our eyes met and his lazy crooked grin appeared on his face.

"Hello love you look very beautiful tonight." He said aloud but then bends down so only I can hear "also good enough to eat."

"Well you don't look so bad yourself."

"Ok you to get a room." I turned to Matt and gave him the look.

"Ok Medusa doesn't turn me into stone." At that I could not help but crack up and everyone around me that knew the joke.

"What's so funny? Will someone please fill us in on the joke?" Alice asked. She hated when she didn't know what was going on. Maybe I should take mercy on her but it is too much fun.

"When Bella was pregnant with Kelli she was so moody all the time and whenever she would get made she had this look that if she had the power could turn into stone. That is when we knew we were all in trouble and I mean big time." I turned to Claire and scowled at her.

"I was not that bad. It was not my fault that Matt was stupid most of the time." I turned to smile at Matt.

"Oh that is kind of funny actually. Wait does that mean that she is going to give us the look and be just as moody. I mean she is pregnant with twins." Alice actually looks scared. That was first. That made me laugh. "You know what let's just get out of here I am ready to party and let loose."

"Alright everyone remember that is my parent's party so all of their friends and the people they work with will be there. That means Matt no pranks like last years." Claire said. "Emmett that also means you from what I have heard you like to pull pranks just like Matt does."

"Well what can I say I know how to liven up a boring room." Oh Emmett.

With that Claire ushered us out of the house and into the car. She rented out a huge hummer limo. My friends don't do anything half ass. On our way to the party.

**Please leave a review telling me what you think. As I said up top if any of care what I am up to I will link my twitter and tumblr on my profile page. And I do have one question what if I were to make a facebook would any of you like or friend me if I did? Just throwing it out there. **


	17. Luck has been a bad bad boy

Hey all I know I am such a horrible person. I am so bad I have been bad at updating. But I hope you all don't hate me too much. Here is the next chapter.

BPOV

As we were on way to the party that to be honest we would stay at for all of like maybe a half hour at best because like Kat said we have our own little party. The one thing I forgot to do was ask who the hell was going to be there. I think it is because of the fact that my family is here.

"Kat or Claire who the hell is going to be there?" They both looked at each other with a worried expression. "Alright fess up you two tell me who is going to be there."

"Well you know Claire's parents, my parents, people they work with and other members of my family as well as family friends..." Kat stopped and I know that she wanted to say more. But Claire spoke before her.

"And others." Shit this is not going to be pleasant if the others are who I think it is.

"And by others it better not be who I think you mean." They both just shook their heads yes. SHIT!

"Bella please play nice. My mother thinks they are nice people." This made me snort. Nice people my ass.

"Who are they talking about love?" I forgot that Edward was sitting right next to me." That would be Luna and Nalia. They are twins which makes them a double pain in y ass." Edward looked at me with a puzzled look. "They used to be really good friends with us when we were younger. As we got older they became really competitive with me they were always jealous of what I had so if I got something new the next day they would have something better. Luna likes Luke but he chose me and as soon as they found out I was pregnant that is when all hell broke loss. The rumors and Nalia trying to get Luke away from and to Luna. But it never worked. I am sure that as soon as I left she got her claws into him."

"I am sorry love." He said giving me a short kiss on the lips.

"So Edward you might want to watch out because you are Nalia's type. Plus Luna will have a hard time flirting with a kid in her arms and one on the way. I mean you should have oops." Kat said.

"Kat what do you mean oops." She looked like a kid who just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Well done Kat we were going to wait and tell her after the party." Matt was the one to scolder her about this.

"Tell me about what? What do you mean that she is going to have a hard time flirting?"

"Bella calm down it is not good for the babies." They were right but I still need to know what the hell was going on.

"Well after you left we found out that Luke was messing around with Luna a year after Kelli was born and that she got pregnant a few months later. Do you remember when she said that some college dude knocked her up?" I just shook my head yes. "Well it was actually Luke. Then when you left we found out that she... that she is pregnant again with Luke kid."

I was dumb founded. Here I thought that Luke couldn't get any lower and well I guess I was wrong.

"Wow that little skank. So Kelli has siblings. Damn." I just want one day one day without all of the drama. Is that too much to ask for.

We finally get to the party and I feel like I want to throw up.

"Bella love everything is going to be alright we will figure this out. I promise." Just hearing Edward say that makes me feel a little bit better.

We walk in hand and hand. I scan the room for the twin bitches. Only to find that they are making the way over to us.


End file.
